Plants are often used to provide decorative displays both indoors and outdoors. Many plants are commonly planted in pots which can then be placed in various locations around the home, office, etc. Oftentimes it is desirable to hang these potted plants in order to create unique decorative displays. Attempts at plant hangers have been made, however, these designs offer limited options in regards to the positioning of the potted plants. Some potted plants are supported above by wires or chains, however, this requires an adequate support beam above to support the weight of the plant. Additionally, plant supports of this nature can be both difficult to install and remove. Other plant hangers allow potted plants to be attached to columns having a square cross section. While these column hangers are more readily installed, these column plant hangers are limited in the number of positions that plants can be placed around the column, as they can only be placed on one of four sides of the column. Neither type of plant hanger provides a user with enough freedom in the way that plants are positioned and ultimately displayed to others.
Therefore it is the object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for hanging plants, which can be used to create 360 degree displays. The present invention has a support structure formed from a support pole and a base. The support pole has a circular cross section, which allows a plurality of plant hangers to extend in any direction when attached to the support pole. The support pole is anchored in place by the support pole. Once the plurality of plant hangers have been set in the desired position along the support pole, potted plants can be placed within the receiving portion of each of the plurality of plant hangers in order to create unique floral displays.